


Tony Stark's adventures in babysitting

by Anuna



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Kidfic, Prompt Fill, Tony babysits brats from hell, but he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Tony swears he will never babysit them again, and every time he fails to follow through, because those damn brats are so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _They planned for one kid, not for quadruplets (with cameos from other characters babysitting?)._. Not quadruplets, but four kids and Tony babysitting. (I really don't envy him.)

"I am not, I repeat -" Tony Stark was red in the face, "never babysitting all four of them together _ever again_."

He handed the Brat Number Four to Natasha and the little red head girl grinned the most awful Barton grin at him. "To!" Emma wasn't two years old yet and her language still had to be translated, but Tony knew this was an enthusiastic sign of childlike adoration meant only for him. 

"Uncle Tony?" Maddeline was four year old sneaky thing with unbeatable batting eyelashes, this time aimed at him. "I am sorry Nick and I broke your things."

Tony looked at her as she looked up at him, all remorseful and genuinely sad, and damn it. He looked at Natasha who raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What do you think what it's like for us?" she asked. Tony gave an exasperated sigh and squatted down. 

"Maddie, darling," he said, completely serious, but keeping his tone soft. "Uncle Tony loves you very much, but when you act like you did today, you make him feel very sad." he said and wondered was this some sort of emotional blackmail. Natasha didn't say anything, which meant she probably didn't mind his method and Tony didn't want to contemplate if that was a good or bad thing. Maddie's eyes grew. 

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Tony," she said. "Please forgive me?"

Pepper had to be right about him having a heart because he opened his arms for Maddie and hugged her when she practically threw herself at him. 

"Glad to see that she has you too wrapped around her little finger," that was Barton, coming out of Tony's workshop, leading five year old Twins From Hell by the hands. Tony cracked one eye open and frowned at Barton. 

"Well, you two obviously deserve what you've got there," Tony patted Maddie and got up. Then he looked at the twins. "You two -"

"We're you'r favorite, Uncle Tony," Nick said. 

"And you're our favorite," Michael added. 

"You're pain in the neck," Tony pretended to frown, which never really worked because the boys tugged themselves free and confiscated his legs, each of them hugging one. Tony looked at Barton, who smirked and shrugged. 

"I still don't understand how on earth you two were able to produce such adorable kids," Tony said with a resigned sigh.


End file.
